The invention relates to an optical fiber severing device and method, and particularly to a device and method for concurrently severing a plurality of optical fibers to provide each with an end having a mirror smooth face normal to the axis of the fiber.
Heretofore, methods and means have been provided for severing optical fibers to produce ends with mirror smooth surfaces for minimizing light transmission loss at interfaces. Such means and methods, however, have been complex and exacting, and have required that a flaw or defect be inflicted on the fiber as by scribing while tension is applied to the fiber and/or that different levels of tension be applied during the scribing and severing steps of the operation. Previous methods have also required that each fiber be singly scribed to provide a score mark and that each be individually tensioned to a predetermined extent for being severed at its score mark. Although it has been desirable to concurrently sever a plurality of parallel arranged fibers, apparatus has been required such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,017,013 for adjusting the tensions applied to the fibers for proper stress distribution as individual fibers are severed at different times. Such apparatus has also required that the fibers each be clamped on opposite sides of its score mark for providing the breaking stress, thereby requiring a minimum length of fiber for producing smooth square surfaces at both ends so that the shortness of the length attainable was limited. Such techniques in addition to requiring extensive hardware can by inadvertent twisting of the fiber during fiber crack propogation, produce surface irregularities which result in the failure to provide good square breaks consistently.